Battle Of The Bands
by furiouspotatoes
Summary: Sting is a popular basketball player, who is also in a band with his admired senpai, Natsu. His twin sister, Lucy, is a nerd, opposite of him. That's why he never suspected her to know Natsu. Well, that is, until the two actually met and revealed to be close, making him feel weird. Then when a new student appeared, he thought his life couldn't get any weirder. [stinyu, nalu, etc.]
1. Battle of the Siblings

Chapter One — Battle of the Siblings

* * *

"Sting!" Lucy raised her leg and kicked the blonde's back, making him stumble over and lose his balance, causing him to fall flat on the kitchen tiles. He groaned in pain as he slowly got up from the ground and rubbed his noise, trying to ease the pain.

"Ow! What the heck was that for, sis?!" Sting shouted, standing up.

"I told you a million times to do the chores and yet, you never did them!" Lucy scolded.

"You don't do them either," Sting retorted, narrowing his eyes.

Lucy placed her hands on her hips. "Well, I work for the money to pay the rest for our house and I do the laundry and also clean up the house. I pay the house, I do some of the chores, so I own the house. Rule of law. All _you_ have to do is a few chores, and yet you don't do them! I'm so disappointed in you!"

"Look, I've been busy for awhile, okay sis?"

Now it was Lucy's turn to narrow her eyes. She scoffed. "What do you mean, 'busy'?" she questioned as she did quotation marks with her fingers. "You've been going out with your friends the whole time at who knows where!"

Sting groaned and rolled his eyes. "I already told you that I'm in a band, and that I want to focus my attention in it," he stated.

"That's what you said about basketball last time," she pointed out.

"And I'm really committing to basketball too!"

"Yeah, I kind of already know. I go to the same school as your fangirls," Lucy said, rolling her eyes at how weird the girls were for envying her dorky brother. "Anyways, back to the point, I don't care when you do them, or what you do, but make sure to finish your chores by seven p.m. today!"

The blonde exited out of the kitchen, leaving the conversation and Sting, making him have a dumbfounded expression because he didn't get the chance to retort or argue. He ran out of the kitchen after her, and spotted her grab her purse off the coat rack and put it around her shoulder.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" he asked, looking at her oddly.

"I already told that I was going to the library to study with Levy," Lucy replied, tucking her feet into her shoes.

"How come you get to leave, but I can't?!" Sting exclaimed.

"Because you haven't done your chores," Lucy deadpanned. "I know you have a social life, so I'm actually not going to stop you from going somewhere to pursue your dreams, or whatever. I don't care as long as you clean the kitchen and do the chores, etc. first. I expect to come home to a spotless kitchen."

And with that, she opened the door and exited, shutting the door loudly behind her.

Sting sighed. "Since when did she become my mother?!" he muttered to himself, groaning once again.

 _RING! RING!_

He stopped mopping and turned his attention to the sound of a phone ringing in the kitchen. Immediately, he dashed to the kitchen, towards the sound. Finding his cellphone on the table, he slid the screen, and unlocked his phone to answer it. He pushed it up to his ear and greeted, "Hello?"

"Yo, Sting!" Immediately at the sound of the voice, the blonde brightened up.

"Hey, Natsu-san!" he greeted back. "So, what's up?"

"Oh I was wondering if we can rehearse at your place instead of mine today. My dad got really mad at me for breaking the dining table... again," Natsu said, laughing nervously.

"Of course, Natsu-san! Actually, this is great! I can't leave my house today anyways," Sting replied. With all the chores that Lucy gave him, he would probably finish in about three hours, and it was currently two already. With the spare time of going to Natsu's house and back, he could've used it on working on the chores. It was a win-win.

"Thanks, man! I already contacted the others about it, we'll be over in awhile," Natsu said, hanging up afterwards.

Immediately after he hung up, Sting jumped in happiness, elated that his favorite senpai that he admired was coming over his house! This was probably the first time since all the practices were at the other senpai's houses like Gajeel's and Gray's.

 _RING! RING!_

Sting stopped his happy dance and looked down at the phone when he felt it vibrate in his hand. He answered again, and took the call. "Hello?"

"Hey, is it true that we're going to your house to rehearse?" He recognized the voice. It was his best and childhood friend, Rogue.

"Yep," Sting replied.

"... Did you ask Lucy about it?" Rogue asked.

"What do you mean? Why do I have to ask her?" he questioned.

"You already know that Natsu goes over the top with things. Do you really think it's alright to actually bring him to your house and mess things up without your sister's consent?" Rogue reasoned.

"... Well I _am_ the older twin," Sting pointed out.

"And she's the one who has a job," Rogue retorted.

"It's fine, it's fine." Sting waved it off. "Luce wouldn't mind. I'll clean it up before she comes home anyways," he rest assured.

* * *

"Thanks for dropping me off, Erza," Lucy said, slowly walking out of the car gently, trying her best not fall over because of her shaky legs.

Her close friend, Erza was a really talented person— strong, wide-willed, beautiful, kind, and loyal. Lucy admired the girl so much and envied her. But there was a huge flaw about her. The girl was horrible at driving, or in this case, she was just a really fast, passionate driver. She had just started driving a few weeks ago, and today was the first time that Lucy got in the car with her. If it wasn't for her seatbelt, she would've probably fell out of the car, considering it was a jeep and it didn't have doors, nor a ceiling.

"No problem. I need practice before my driving test anyways," Erza replied.

"You know what, you should drive Gray around more. I know he'll enjoy it," Lucy suggested, throwing Gray under the bus. The boy had accidently knocked her down the stairs yesterday at school when he had a fight with his pink haired rival.

"I should, huh?" Erza said, taking in the suggestion. "Thanks for the suggestion. I'll see you on Monday at school. Make sure not to be late with your brother."

"I'll try my best," Lucy rest assured, waving bye to her as she walked up the driveway of her house. She could hear Erza in the background, zooming away already as she inserted her key into the door. After a twist, she put it back in her purse then proceeded to enter her house.

Upon entering and taking off her shoes, she cringed when she heard a loud noise from upstairs. _It's probably Sting_ , she assumed, thinking back to the argument when he mentioned his band. Ignoring it, she walked into the kitchen to get a snack.

But that was when she regretted it. She stopped in her tracks.

The kitchen was trashed completely.

The fridge was wide open and food was all over the floor, there was burnt marks everywhere in the room and the stove was half broken, the glass dining table was smashed, the chairs were knocked over, and the sink water was running, making a large puddle on the carpet as it continued to leak out.

Lucy hurriedly ran over to it and turned off the nozzle, also pulling out the drain to release the pool. Rolling her hands into a fist, she shouted, "He's a dead man!" She was about to march and storm into his room, until she accidently slipped on the puddle on the ground, letting out a "Kyaa~!"

* * *

She slammed open the door and stomped into the room, her blonde side bangs covering one of her eyes because it was soaking yet due to falling on her face. When she entered, she was immediately bombarded by loud sounds clashing throughout the room. She covered her ears, and yelled 'hey!' to get their attention, but no avail because they were too much into the zone. Keeping her ears covered, she marched over to the amplifier and unplugged it, stopping all the noise.

All the boys in the room stopped what they were doing and turned to her, wondering why she stopped the song and who she was.

Well, some already knew her. "Oh hey, Lucy," Gray greeted coolly. "... What's up with your look?"

"What's up with my look...?" Lucy recited quietly, before repeating it loudly, shouting in the room, "WHAT'S UP WITH MY LOOK?! Someone didn't do their stupid chores, and the kitchen was more trashed than when I left this morning! Plus, what the heck are you all doing here?! And also, where is that dumbass?!"

"Woah chill out, Bunny Girl," one of the members in the band, Gajeel said. "We should be the ones upset since ya stopped our song. I was doing my awesome shoo-be-doo-be-do solo!"

Lucy snapped and turned to the most decent person she knew in the room, crossing her arms. "Rogue, where is he?"

"... He's in the bathro—" Rogue was interrupted when someone slammed the door open, walking in with a huge smile on his face.

"Yo guys, I got some of my sister's secret snacks. It took me and Natsu-san forever to find the—" He stopped in mid-sentence when he realized that Lucy was in front of him, fuming. He could've swore that he saw steam come out of her head even though she was cold, soaking wet.

"Sting..." Lucy fumed, immediately tackling him in the doorway.

The blonde fell over and dropped the bags of snacks. While Lucy was laying on top of him, trying to strangle him, he tried to fight back, pushing her face away. The boys awkwardly watched them roll on the floor; Sting was yanking her hair and pushing her face, and Lucy was grabbing his neck and punching his forehead.

"... Hey, I know I'm late to realize this, but why _is_ Lucy here?" Gray inquired. "I didn't know her and Sting were so close."

"They're twins," Rogue answered, surprising them.

Sting never mentioned her because he felt that they should be socially separated at school, and Lucy agreed as well (even though she tells her friends occasionally and complains about him). So nobody really knew about them, and since they were fraternal twins, it was easier to hide.

"Woah, what?" the pink haired boy exclaimed, walking into the room with a lollipop shoved in his mouth.

"Natsu-san!" Sting stopped rumbling on the floor with Lucy, and the two froze in their spot. Lucy was on top of him, her hands on his neck and hair; and he was under her, his hands on her wet hair and the other one pushing her cheek away from him.

"... Luce?" Natsu said, recognizing her immediately.

The blonde froze for a second, trying to process everything and why he was here. But when she saw the lollipop in his mouth, she immediately recognized it was from her secret stash of candy she kept in a box in another box, which was hidden deep inside her closet in her coat, away from Sting. Her eyes burned with anger as she slowly rose up from her seat and ran up to Natsu. Raising her leg, she kicked him hard, making him fall on the floor.

Sting's jaw dropped to the floor. Hurriedly, he got up from his spot and ran over to help him, pushing his sister out of the way. "Luce, why'd you do that?!" he shouted at his sister, snapping his head to her as he helped Natsu up.

Lucy crossed her arms, and spoke, her voice obviously trying to contain her anger and keep calm, "Sting, why the heck is some of my classmates doing here? Follow-up question, why are you here, Natsu? Also, stay out of my secret stash and room!"

"Eh? You two know each other?!" Sting exclaimed, surprised that she called him by his name without honorifics. He was secretly envious and jealous that she could call him so casually.

Also, he had never seen them together. And assuming and putting social statuses at school, Natsu was a jock, playing in literally all of the sports (mostly basketball and football though). Then there's his geeky, but pretty sister Lucy who love books and read them all the time, spending most of her life in a library.

"Of course I know him," Lucy said, rolling her eyes. "He's in my class. They're in my class too." She nodded towards Gajeel and Gray.

"They're like, besties," Gray answered in a teasing tone at the two, pretending that the two had a girly relationship. Sting couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Hey, what was that for, Luce?!" Natsu shouted, getting up from his spot, ignoring him.

And Sting started to wonder more why he was so close to her as to call her by her nickname. Not even Erza or Mirajane call her that.

"When I saw the huge mess, I should've known that you were apart of it!" she shouted, facepalming. "I don't know which one of you trashed the kitchen, but everyone go clean it up!"

"... But it's not my house," Gray retorted.

A tick mark appeared on her forehead as she opened her purse and dug in her purse, earning raised eyebrows from the five. She revealed to pull out her cellphone. Unlocking it and tapping the screen a few times, she dialed someone, the dialing noise very loud in the silent room since everyone watched her quietly and anxiously, wondering what she was doing. The dialing sound stopped when someone picked up.

"... Hello?" a light female voice answered, making Gray tense up when he recognized the voice.

"Oh hey, Juvia!" Lucy greeted happily and slowly to rub it in their faces. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come ove—" She stopped in mid-sentence when Gray snatched her phone out of her hand and hung up the device.

"Okay fine, I'll make flame-brain clean," Gray offered.

"Hey?! What the heck, stripper?!" Natsu exclaimed, getting up from his spot. "What do you mean, 'make me clean'?"

Gray turned to him, and clashed heads with him. "Ain't it obvious fire breath? It's all your fault and you should take responsibility!"

"Hey! Gajeel was the one who broke the table!" Natsu pointed out.

"At least I'm not the one who raided the fridge!" Gajeel retorted, getting into the fight.

"You see what you did, Luce? Now, the band started a fight because of you," Sting accused.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "They always start fights in the classroom. It doesn't matter," she pointed out. "Anyways, after you guys are all done cleaning, get out. Your music is too loud and I need to get up early tomorrow because I'm meeting Levy at the library again."

At the sound of her name, Gajeel scoffed. "Shrimp is such a dork."

"Funny. She says the same thing as you," Lucy retorted before turning her heel and walking out of the room. "Also, Natsu, if you don't finish your part of the project by the due date on Monday, Erza is going to crush you. Same with you, Gray!" Her voice was heard from down the hallways.

Natsu turned meek at the sound of Erza crushing his skull.

"O-Oh whatever, I'm not afraid of her," he said, trying to act tough.

"I'm good! I finished my part of the project already," Gray said coolly, prouder than Natsu.

"Okay, I am so confused on how you guys know my sister," Sting announced. "And what the heck are you talking about?"

"Ain't it obvious when she said it? We're in her class," Gajeel answered.

"And me, Natsu, Lucy, and Erza are working on a project together that's due on Monday since that's are usual project group," Gray replied.

"Yo, but I didn't know that you were related to Luce," Natsu said.

"I feel the same way," Sting replied, a bit down.

His perfect senpai who he looked up to so much was 'besties', as Gray put it, with his dorky twin sister, who happened to skip a grade because of her intellect. After everything, he totally didn't expect this, and he didn't know how to react to it at all.

"... Well, good luck with cleaning guys. Now that Lucy is gone, she won't know that I ditched you guys," Gray announced. "See ya." And with that, he quickly left the room. It took them a few seconds to process everything before running after him, so he couldn't leave.

* * *

"Hey Luce, you wanna go to our basketball game tomorrow?" Natsu asked, offering the tickets he bought to her, waving them in his hands. "And y'know, support your bro, Sting, who I just found out was your brother. I'm still upset at you for not telling me."

"No, don't waste the tickets on her!" Sting interjected, jumping in between the two. He placed his hands on Natsu's shoulders and looked at him firmly and seriously. "Natsu-san, she's not worth it."

Lucy scoffed. "I didn't want to go anyways," she refused, tossing him his letterman jacket, which was the real reason she was at their practice in first place. She turned to Natsu. "Also, we're even when you never told me that Gajeel was your cousin and Wendy was your sister!"

"You never asked," Natsu retorted dumbly, forgetting his previous statement.

"Exactly my point," Lucy said, crossing her arms.

"Aw, but you never come to support us and we're your friends!" he said, referring to Gray and the others.

"I have to go to my part-time job anyways," she replied.

"You owe me for missing our game!" Natsu pouted, before giving her a toothy smile. "Treat me to dinner tomorrow?"

"... Fine," Lucy said, sighing in defeat with Natsu cheering.

Meanwhile, Sting awkwardly watched the two, surprised at himself for not noticing that the two had a close relationship. So close that they could be dating from the sound of their conversation. Maybe it's because he was so focus on Natsu a lot that he tuned out Lucy, or something.

"My life is totally ruined," Sting groaned, catching the two's attention.

"Oh yeah, speaking of your bro, did you tell her about the battle of the bands?" Natsu asked.

"The what?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, it completely slipped my mind," Sting replied. His head has been on the two the whole time.

"The five of us are doing a competition, so we're going to be hanging at your house for awhile."

"You say what?!" Lucy shrieked.

"Sis, you're acting lame in front of Natsu-san!" Sting muttered to her, nudging her.

"I can't have you hanging at my house! You always end up making messes, which is the reason why I never invite you," Lucy scolded. "Can't you just do it at your house?"

"Can't. My dad is home from his business trip, and he doesn't allow me to play my drums," Natsu replied. "Gray's sis, Ultear, kicked us out last time, and Gajeel's place smells so bad that I can't stand it. Plus, Sting already volunteered."

Lucy fumed, turning to her twin brother. "Sting..." she growled. "Why the heck would you volunteer?!"

"Because no one else would, and I want to help the band," Sting answered.

"What about Rogue?"

"He wouldn't let anyone but Gajeel come."

Lucy groaned. "Fine, you can come. But you guys better not make a mess again," she warned.

"Don't worry, Luce! When am I ever messy?" Natsu said obliviously, giving her a toothy grin and placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"All the time," she replied bluntly.

* * *

A/N — yay, i finally finished the first chapter! it doesn't seem to contain much nalu, since it seems to circle around sting, but it's going to be filled with nalu, i reassure you. and of course, like it said in the summary, there will be some stinyu, but in the next chapter bc this is the prologue, etc. into the story. also, sorry about the OOC-ness since i make lucy pissed off a lot, but in reality, who wouldn't get pissed off if that happened to you, lol. well anyways, please review! i want to know your thoughts, and i am so sorry for the horrible grammar mistakes! ;-;

Disclaimer — hiro mashima owns fairy tail and the cover to this story!


	2. Battle of the Idiots

Chapter Two — Battle of the Idiots

* * *

"Rogue! It was horrible!" Sting whined, pounding his fists repeatedly onto the library desk.

"Uh huh," Rogue answered, reading his book without looking at him. "Now shut up."

"You're not listening to me!" Sting said, pouting.

Rogue sighed and put his book to the side. He looked at the blond haired boy with a non-pitied look. "Your twin sis is besties with your favorite senpai, and you're really upset about it, and umm... yeah. Pretty much that's all, right?" he summarized dryly.

"How can I not noticed?" Sting said to himself. "This is the end of the world."

"Stop being dramatic. You're acting like a teenage girl," Rogue stated.

"But think about it! What happens if they start dating?! They already act like it!"

"And that's a bad thing, why?" Rogue inquired.

"If they start dating, we have less time for the band, and boom! Our band is broken apart," Sting reasoned, not so reasonably.

"Wouldn't it be great if they got married and he became your brother then?" Rogue asked, trying to be optimistic for the first time to shut him up.

"No, because he'll pay more attention to my sis more than me!" Sting replied. He sighed. "Maybe I can tell her not to date him. I _am_ the older sibling."

"But she's the one with the job, the money, and the one in charge of the house you sleep in," Rogue reasoned.

"Do you always have to be a downer about everything?" Sting hissed.

"You needed a slap of reality," Rogue told him.

"Sting!" A light female voice called out.

Sting stopped the conversation and looked over to who called his name, only to be the sister herself.

Lucy walked over with at least four huge books in her arms, catching the attention of some people. Her friend, Levy, or so Sting somewhat recognized from being introduced one time, was at her side, struggling to carry the books she had. Unlike Lucy, she had a whole long stack of books. When the two approached the boys, they put the books on the table.

"I told you I could've helped you," Lucy said, looking disappointed at Levy when she let out a sigh of relief.

"I just needed a table to put it in my backpack. It's okay!" Levy replied, currently stuffing the books in her backpack once she caught a break.

"What are you doing here, Luce?" Sting asked, looking unhappy.

"Well, we needed a table for Levy so she can catch a breath and pack them," Lucy replied. "But there's another thing. Are you free tomorrow in the morning?"

"... Why?" Sting asked, looking hesitant.

"I know your big game is coming up tonight, and you'll be worn out, but this new girl is transferring into your class and I wanted to let her know someone besides me. She's in my astronomy club, so I'm the only one she knows," Lucy explained. "It's a Saturday tomorrow, and I was planning to take her out to eat."

"No way! I don't want to be an awkward third wheel with you and some girl," Sting replied, crossing his arms. "Plus, I have plans with the guys."

She turned to Rogue instead. "Do you want to come and meet her? You'll be in the same class as her."

"I'll meet her on Monday when she comes," Rogue replied. "Thanks for the invite, but I want to devote my free time to my new cat and I'm also in Sting's plans."

"You got a cat?" Lucy asked.

Rogue nodded. "His name is Frosh."

"What is up with everyone getting a cat these days?" Lucy mumbled to herself, remembering that Natsu has one. "Sting has one, but he takes horrible care of it."

"No, I don't," Sting responded.

"I actually don't get why we got you a cat in the first place. You can barely take care of yourself," Lucy replied.

Sting rolled his eyes. "Stop nagging me, sis."

"What did you say?! I still haven't forgiven you about the incident the other day!" Lucy scolded. "The kitchen is still a mess!"

"Now, now, Lu-chan," Levy interjected. "I know you're upset at Sting for everything, but you should do it in another place. This is the library..."

Lucy looked around, finally noticed the stares she's been getting. She sweatdropped then apologized to everyone, bowing. Afterwards, she left quietly with Levy and went on with her day.

"What a noisy sister..." Sting muttered, banging his head on the desk.

"More like, what a noisy brother," Rogue corrected, thinking how it's the opposite.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go to today's game?" Levy asked as they exited out to the hallway.

"I have a job, and I also have to study for Monday's test and prepare for Yukino tomorrow," Lucy replied. She sighed. "I hope my brother doesn't ruin it for her, or leave a bad expression when she goes to his class. I know I shouldn't have asked him, but he should be obedient around strangers and also be polite... As for Natsu... I don't want him to go with me, but I owe him food, and this is free time I haven't had for awhile."

"Awe, Lu-chan! I think you're overestimating Natsu! He's not _that_ bad," Levy said, sticking up for the boy.

"Not that bad? Erza almost killed him today because in chemistry, he blew up the experiment by pouring the wrong chemical in the solution!" Lucy said, sighing.

Levy sweatdropped. "... Yeah, I saw that... The teacher failed you guys," she mumbled, remembering the scene.

"I _need_ to study to pass chemistry with Natsu as my partner... Gray, he knows common knowledge so it's fine, Erza knows a lot about the basics and keep them in their places. I don't really care, but I really want at least a 95 on my test," Lucy declared.

"I'll help you too, Lu-chan!" Levy offered.

"Really? Thanks Levy-chan! You're the best!" Lucy said, giving the petite girl a hug. "Are you free this weekend, or do you want to go to the library on Monday morning before school starts?"

"Considering this is supposed to be a hard chemistry test, you're going to need more time. You're off on the weekend from work, right?" Levy asked.

"Yep," Lucy answered, nodding.

"How about I come Saturday night since you're spending the morning with Yukino, and on Sunday? I'm free this weekend," Levy offered.

"Really? That'll be great!" Lucy exclaimed, pulling her into another hug. "You want to sleepover? I bought a bigger bed this time."

"Sounds like a plan," Levy replied, smiling.

* * *

"Where's Natsu-san?" Sting first asked when him and Rogue approached the boys at the basketball court near City Park.

"Flame brain? He's with Lucy," Gray replied while Gajeel continued to toss baskets behind him.

Sting widened his eyes in surprise. "Wait, hold up. What? My sister should be with some new transfer student she talked about right now. We literally left the house at the same time."

"Yeah. Salamander went with her," Gajeel said, stopping for a second.

"No way!" Sting exclaimed, putting his hands on his hair. He started to slightly yank on his golden locks. "Dude! I could've gone eating with Natsu-san this whole time! What the heck?! Why didn't sis tell me?"

"Well, she did invite you," Rogue said, passing him.

"I am so done with my life," Sting replied, groaning.

"So you guys gonna play hoops with us, or what?" Gray asked. After all, the reason why they were in the park was to play some basketball before going over to Sting's place to practice for the band competition they talked about before.

"I'm going to walk my cat first," Rogue said, placing his oddly green colored cat on the ground.

"Since when do people walk cats? Isn't it dogs?" Gray inquired, raising an eyebrow weirdly at the cat.

"I walk Lily sometimes. What's wrong with that?" Gajeel asked.

"So, so many things," Gray replied. He turned over to Sting. "What about you, Sting?"

"Hold up," Sting responded, dropping the duffel bag he brought on the bench nearby. "I need to use the restroom first. You guys go one on one, or something." And with that, he ran away from them quickly to the park restrooms.

* * *

After he washed his hands sloppily and wiped them, he proceeded to go outside of the restroom. He was going to go back until he noticed someone's weird hair color.

"Um... Please let me through," the girl said meekly.

"Hey babe! Why don't you hit a couple of drinks with us? It's morning, but the clubs open later! We can just hang for the day," some random guy Sting saw suggested.

He was somewhat used to the occurrences since it happens to Lucy a lot when he separates from her, or when she goes out alone. But he didn't think that there would be people who would hit on a girl outside of a park restroom in the morning.

The other guys that was with the first one all crowded her.

Sting sighed. _Are you serious?_ he thought, going over to help the girl out.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted in the middle of the crowd when one of the guys grabbed her wrist.

At that moment, she twisted the guy's arm with hers then shoved him aside before elbowing and punching the other guys around her. It was some weird karate, kung fu kind of scene that Sting saw. After she took out the guys in a second, she let out a sigh then turned around when she felt someone looking at her. When she instantly saw Sting, she unconsciously aimed at punch at him, thinking he was with the others since he was nearby. Luckily, coming from a school full of people who pick fights and being a regular fighter, Sting stopped the punch in time.

"Woah, what the heck are you doing?!" he exclaimed, throwing her arm down.

"Huh?" she mumbled, looking confused. She pulled back her arm and started at him for a good five seconds before immediately going into a bow. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Umm... you just approached me just now, right? It's just that you surprised me out of nowhere and I thought you were involved with the other guys, but of course you weren't since there were like seven guys and all of them are on the floor... You know what, I am very sorry and all!"

"Woah, stop!" Sting cut her off, stopping her from her really long blab.

"Uh, I'm just really sorry!" she said, bowing constantly.

"It's okay! I didn't get hurt or anything," Sting replied.

She let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry again, and you didn't see anything!" And with that, she quickly sprinted away from him.

Sting was about to run after her and ask her why her response was like that, but he didn't get the chance to because Rogue appeared behind him and stopped him.

"What are you doing?" the boy asked when he saw Sting about to run after her.

The blond whirled around in confusion. "Rogue, did you see that?"

"See what?" Rogue asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There was some girl with short hair getting outnumber by some random guys and she beat them up with her karate!" Sting replied.

"..." Rogue looked at him.

"What?"

"Yes Sting, because that is a common occurrence that happens at the park like all the time," Rogue said sarcastically.

"I'm telling the truth!" Sting snapped. "See? Look at those guys! Why do you think they're on the ground?"

"Did you knock other people out or something?" Rogue asked, thinking it was him.

Sting slapped his forehead. "Dude! Why don't you believe me?"

"Because you're an insane drama queen like 99.9% of the time," Rogue replied. He picked up his cat. "C'mon Frosh, let's leave before this idiot rubs onto you."

"You're so mean!"

* * *

"Hey Luce! When is your friend supposed to come? I'm starving!" Natsu whined, running his hand through his pink locks.

Lucy, who was next to him, looked at her watch. "Chill out. I made sure we were at least ten minutes before the meeting time to make sure we were early because you usually take forever," she told him.

"What? You're the one who's in the restroom doing somethin' random with your hair!" Natsu argued. He groaned and pointed at his bare stomach that was hard to make out because of his abs. "You hear that, Luce? I'm starving! Let's go eat already!"

"I know. I see it!" Lucy said. She slapped her forehead. "Maybe I should've just gave you Sting's shirt on the way out or something..."

This morning when she called Natsu and made him meet up with her to make sure he wasn't late. The salmon haired boy came and meet her, and she was super disappointed in his attire. All he wore was some baggy black joggers and no shirt at all. When she scolded at him for his appearance, he only replied that he was going to play basketball with the guys later and he prefers not wearing a baggy shirt to drag him down. Though she wanted to kill him, she decided to hold it in.

"I'm still upset about you not telling me!" Natsu argued, wrapping his arm around her neck and pulling her into a headlock. He started to get his fist and rub it against her hair to mess it up jokingly.

"Hey, get off of me!" she shouted, grabbing his hand back. "It took me thirty minutes to do my hair!"

"... Uh, am I interrupting something?"

The two stopped their movements and froze when they saw the girl they were waiting for.

Lucy quickly pushed Natsu off of her and fixed her hair subtly. "Yukino!"

Yukino bowed. "Sorry I took so long! I went to the restroom earlier."

"No, it's fine! We were just too early! You're actually on time!" Lucy assured. "Oh, I almost forgot, this is Natsu! And Natsu, this is my kouhai, Yukino. She just joined the astronomy club with me."

"Yo," Natsu said as she bowed politely when she was greeted. "Let's go get some grub!"

* * *

"I hope we'll get stuff done," Lucy said, pulling out her books after everyone she invited came.

Her, Levy, and Erza were in her room for the study session. The scarlet haired girl was also upset about her grade, so she asked to join the study session. But unlike Levy, they were weren't sleeping over since Erza had to do something in the student council tomorrow in the morning.

"Of course, we will. After all, I'm student president," Erza told her, pushing up her glasses in a smart manner.

"But since we have the entire night, I need to ask," Levy interrupted, looking extremely curious. "What happened at the restaurant with Yukino and Natsu? I heard our homeroom teacher, Master, came."

"Wait, what?! How'd you know that?" Lucy asked.

"Juvia 'coincidentally' was watching Gray play basketball with some other guys, and on the way there, she said she saw Master standing in a restaurant with a broken window. It was the same one that you told me Natsu and you were going to," Levy explained.

Lucy just let out her usual sigh. "Okay so everything was going really great at first, even if the two were really late. At the beginning, I thought all my ideals would be completely perfect. But then, some other students from that school, Phantom Lord, noticed Natsu because his pink hair sticks out and he's infamous for fights, and started to challenge him in the stupid café. Of course, the idiot couldn't refuse. When they were fighting, they happened to break one of the windows because they punched the guy so hard he broke it, and Master came after the store owner complained and noticed our uniforms. No charges were pressed through since they were friends."

"Oh, was it Yajima?" Levy asked.

"Uh..." Lucy looked unsure. "I think that's what it said on his name tag. How'd you know?"

"I eat at that café," Levy replied.

"I wanted Yukino to meet some other people, but maybe Natsu was the wrong choice," Lucy said, sighing. "She's a really nice person, has a good heart, and her intentions are always really good. Even though I knew her for about a day, I know that! I just really don't want her to transfer out because she's scared of the fights that always happen at Magnolia High! I want her to get used to it and come to love it like how I did."

"Do not worry, Lucy. I will give him more discipline on Monday," Erza assured, crossing her arms like a confident leader.

"You're the best, Erza," Lucy said, smiling. "Thanks."

"No need to thank me. It is my duty to straighten all of the students, for I am, the student president," Erza said, pushing up her glasses again.

"Okay, now that we got that out of the way, let's begin," Lucy said.

"Oh wait," Levy interjected, standing up from her seat. "I think I left my textbooks in the living room earlier, you guys go ahead and start."

"It is okay. We will wait for you," Erza told her, not wanting to leave her behind.

"Thanks, I'll be back quickly," Levy said, running out of the room.

"Okay Erza, while we wait for her, let's decide on what material you should study first..." Lucy mumbled, looking through her papers.

* * *

"Pass the ball over here!"

Levy heard echoes coming from the kitchen and clanking noises. When she went to the entrance of the kitchen to see who it was, she saw Natsu, Sting, Rogue, Gajeel tossing a basketball around the room, while Gray was rummaging through the freezer to eat the new ice cream Lucy bought.

They didn't notice that Levy was standing there the whole time since Gajeel's large body was blocking her small statue.

Natsu tossed the ball flawlessly into the sink and shouted, "Fire Dragon gets one point, guys! I'm number one, ahahaha!"

 _CRACK._

Apparently, the sink he threw the ball into had plates, and when did it, the places tumbled and fell inside the sink because of the pressure the ball gave.

"Look what you did, Flame Brain. Nice job on being the number one clumsy idiot," Gray said dryly, sucking on a popsicle.

"Shut it, Stripper!" Natsu snapped. "Aw man, Lucy is going to rip my head off! Sorry, dude!"

"No, it's totally okay!" Sting assured. "I was supposed to do the dishes anyways, and now that you've broken them, I don't have to do them!"

"Are you serious, dude?" Rogue said, looking at him like he was an idiot.

"It's okay. My sister isn't home, so she won't find out. She talked about studying with her best friend tonight anyways," Sting waved off.

"With shrimp?" Gajeel inquired.

"Levy? Yeah," Sting replied.

"Hey, isn't that Levy over there?" Natsu pointed out, finally noticing her.

Gajeel quickly spun around and backed up from the petite girl who was holding a ton of textbooks in her arms. "That nickname is idiotic and stupid. Stop calling me that, Gajeel!" she told him, punching his shoulder as hard as she could, only for it to be a small hit.

"Yo Levy!" Gray greeted smoothly.

"Hey Gray," Levy greeted back, looking cautious of the bunch here.

"Why are you here? Sting just said Lucy was at your house studying and stuff," Gray asked.

"No, our study session is here," Levy responded.

"..."

"Hurry up and throw the evidence into the trash can before she kills me!" Sting ordered Rogue.

"Don't tell me what to do," the boy replied.

"Let Gajeel take the evidence! We can blame it on him!" Natsu said, grabbing the ball out of the sink and passing it to the boy.

"No way!" Gajeel dodged the ball and let it fly into the china that was left out by Lucy this morning.

 _CRASH._

"... Okay, I'm going to go. Good luck, guys," Levy said, slowly backing away from the situation.

"Grab her! She's probably going to tell Lucy!" Gray ordered.

As commanded, Gajeel grabbed the small girl and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Levy dropped her textbook onto the floor and started to bang on Gajeel chest while screaming, "LET ME GO! YOU GUYS ARE INSANE!"

"Seriously, what is up with all the yelling?!" Lucy said before entering the kitchen.

When she did, she saw the odd situation. It took her about five seconds to breathe it in. Gajeel seemed like he was kidnapping Levy or something, Natsu was still, Gray was chilling with a popsicle, Rogue was backing away from all of them, and Sting was currently throwing broken plates into the trashcan. She turned to her left and saw her broken china.

"..."

"What the heck happened in here?!" Lucy shouted, looking annoyed. "Why are you guys here _again_?!"

"Nice greeting," Gray complimented sarcastically.

Sting groaned, acting like she was in the wrong instead of him. "Ugh, Luce! Remember we talked about the battle of the bands? They're staying over for about a month!"

"Sleepover and everything?!"

"Yeah! We have to practice all day and night!" Sting informed.

"No! No way! I object to it now!" Lucy said, crossing her arms. "There's way too much people in this house, and you guys managed to trash the kitchen in the five minutes Levy went down! I don't want to be picking up after you guys, and I'm not your moms! Also, put my friend down!"

Gajeel groaned and put Levy down, who seemed embarrassed.

"It's okay! I'll just monitor them and everything!" Natsu reassured.

"AAAHHHH! YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME!" Lucy shouted, stomping over to him and grabbing his shoulders.

"Lu-chan! Relax!" Levy said, running over to go stop the blonde.

"What is taking so long? Is there trouble?" Erza said, entering the kitchen.

"Ah! Erza! What are you doing here?!" Natsu and Gray exclaimed at the same time.

"We are studying for the chemistry test on Monday," she informed, pushing up her glasses. "As student president, I must get a passing grade."

"Thanks to that idiot, we don't have one," Gray added, reminding them of their failure.

"Hey! You're the one who pushed me into the liquid thingy!" Natsu retorted. "Also, Luce! Stop chocking me!"

 _DING! DONG!_

"Someone's at the door," Gray informed, while everyone else gave him obvious looks.

"I'll get the door," Sting said, trying to get out of the situation.

"No! It's my friend! Move it!" Lucy said, getting her hands off of Natsu and shoving Sting out of the way.

Truthfully, the boy wasn't really zealous about getting the door, but now that Lucy pushed him, he felt competitive. You could call it a sibling rivalry kind of thing.

"No, I'll get it!" Sting said, running past Lucy and shoving her onto the wall.

"Get out of the way!" Lucy argued, pulling his hair back.

The two tried to get the other one off of each other, and Rogue, who wasn't doing anything in the chaos (Erza scolding and beating up Natsu and Gray, while Levy arguing with Gajeel in the kitchen), opened the door for the guest.

There stood a girl with bright colored hair staring at Rogue awkwardly. In the background was Lucy and Sting on top of each other, grabbing each others hair. Sting, who was under her, shoved Lucy off of him hard and stood up.

He pointed at the girl and said, "Y-You! You're that karate girl!"

* * *

A/N — I literally wrote all of this in one day! I apologize for my very long absence when so many reviewed, favorite, and followed this story! I actually wrote the chapter but then it got deleted after my baby sis played with it, and in the end, I got upset and gave up. But then I got in a better mood seeing the newest manga chapters, and I guess im better (or somewhat). Sorry about the HUGE lack of stingyu in these two chapters, but I wanted to grow a development to the plot and everything. That's why the development to her entrance was SUPER slow, but short. I wanted to write more but I thought I was going over board. Hopefully the next chapter (if I begin writing again) will show more of it :)

Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed again during the absence!


End file.
